New Beginnings
by beautybells
Summary: We all know how the movie ended, but where does it go from there? Includes parts of Balthazar POV, and features Balthazar, Dave, Veronica, and Becky. Horvath also returns to stir up some trouble, but who's really surprised?
1. Prologue: Balthazar POV!

**Hey! This is for Siriusfan13, in response to her review in my other story _iMagic_**

**I own absolutely zilch when it comes to the world and characters, especially in this chapter. This is a prologue, which is the last few scenes of the movie from Balthazar's point of view. This is a refresher as well as a little peek into our favorite master-sorcerer! Enjoy!**

Balthazar took a deep breath as he flew off on the Chrysler Building's eagle. He was worried that his true love wouldn't make it in this new world without him, but he was positive she wouldn't make it if left by herself. He sighed as he came in sight of Battery Park. He patted the eagle and told it to wait nearby. He might need a quick get away. _Always the optimist_, he thought.

Then he stopped and smelled his last breath of clean air. Well, as clean as anything in New York was. Then he began to see Veronica kneeling by a wounded hawk, giving it life again. He remembered her laughing at a spell of his gone wrong. He remembered her look at him the last time he had seen her. "I'm sorry, Veronica. I'm doing this for you."

Then he closed in on Battery Park, allowing him only to think of the battle at hand. The last thought of her he allowed to distract him was hoping that Dave got the necklace to her. That she survived. And that his willful apprentice didn't come searching for him and get himself killed.

Then he pushed it all from his mind, maybe forever.

He could hear chanting. "Ospiritus Sintevorvey etremorey perterrible' vine verterores ETRE!"

Veronica. No, Morgana in Veronica's body. He was too late.

He gauged the battle ground through the bushes. He could see Veronica's body, Morgana's spirit, casting the pentagram. He knew that she was distracted enough to take down, but Horvath would stop him.

Horvath was currently preparing to burn the grimhold. Balthazar couldn't let that happen, it might be useful later.

Balthazar cast out a handy device he had inherited from Merlin. It was, essentially, an invisible, portable, pit. He waited a second then made a break for it. Leaping inside, he gasped for breath, trying to ignore the insane chanting. "Ergo vogo chi totet," the woman said.

Balthazar peered over the edge of the pit and levitated the grimhold from the fire. Horvath whirled around as Balthazar caught the black doll. Horvath broke Merlin's Pit.

"Enough of your old tricks, Balthazar," he admonished. Balthazar put his hand behind his back and conjured a plasma bolt.

"As you wish," he said and moved to cast it... but couldn't. He tried and failed again. Horvath chuckled.

"Time was, we were pretty evenly matched, you and I. But as you can see, I've acquired some new jewelry," the evil sorcerer said, flashing Drake, Abigail, and Dave's rings at him. Balthazar winced to see Merlin's ring on Horvath's staff.

But before he could do anymore, Horvath threw him a wind, that sent him flying out the park. He barely caught the fence in time. His side shrieked in pain. He hissed. He was panting and his side had a gash in it, not to mention his fractured hand from the impact.

Horvath began to advance on his former friend. Balthazar stared at him in a silent plea he would not allow himself to voice. Maxim was his _friend_. It wasn't _Balthazar's_ fault Veronica wanted him! But, no. One petty difference, and Maxim would turn on his friends; his family. He would allow Morgana to kill Merlin, nearly kill Balthazar, and allow Veronica to nearly give her life up imprisoning his new mistress. He would steal the spell that would end human life. He would torture his best friend. Because of jealousy.

Balthazar was still panting when Horvath smiled. _Crap. I'm not ready to battle right now_. "A Matador, gored by a bull can take up to three days to die. Sounds unpleasant, doesn't it?" Horvath asked.

Balthazar looked at the man in horror before turning to see a bronze bull charge at him. He ducked and ran, holding his arm protectively, and slid behind a car. He gasped for a breath before the car hit him, causing him to lose his balance. He peered at the window and the Bull snorted, breaking the car... to find Balthazar already in front of another car. _C'mon you big, stupid animal. Take the bait_, Balthazar silently said.

The bull charged, just as expected. Balthazar lurched out of the way and bull was stuck.

Before he could do much more, however, he was knocked off his feet and sent flying by a newspaper stand. He landed on the pavement hard.

He winced. Balthazar did a mental check-over of his condition: his hand was fractured, his side was torn, at least two of his ribs were broken, and he thought he had some internal bleeding by his lungs. _Fantastic. Oh, and out of energy to fight or heal myself with, too. Way to go, idiot_, he berated himself. He had forgotten Horvath's new strength, and it would cost him his life, Veronica's life, Dave's life, and human life as they knew it. _Where's Merlin when you need him?_ Balthazar thought futilely. The answer was obvious: Merlin was dead.

"The Circle is nearly complete," Horvath began. Balthazar turned his glance to the man towering above him.

"It must be awful," Horvath said. Balthazar stiffened. Yes. The pain of defeat was almost as bad as the injuries he had sustained.

"To spend all these years to keep this one moment from happening," Horvath continued. Balthazar winced as a spasm in his side sent flashes of pain up his side.

"And then coming up short."

Vvvvvvvv!

Balthazar's grief and despair was interrupted by confusion. "That's my car!" he said. He knew that old Phantom anywhere. But how...?

He couldn't see the driver, but from the Tesla Coil on the hood, he knew who it was. A flash of light and Horvath's staff went flying. Balthazar gathered himself and threw a wind bolt at him, sending the sorcerer unconscious. At least Dave could turn back, now. But of course, being Dave, he didn't.

The bull broke loose and charged. Balthazar winced away, knowing the action was pointless. But the steel eagle grabbed it at the last second. "Thank you!" Balthazar called up to Merlin. What? _Someone_ had to have sent it!

He looked at the thoroughly shaken Dave, who had gotten out of the car.

"Dave! What are you-?" he asked. Why? The world's one chance at survival and the idiot boy had come here, to die.

Dave shook his head and gingerly helped his master onto his feet. "No time. Becky's trying to disrupt the signal of that... that... that _thing_ she's casting. The spell will break, but we still have to take care of Morgana. Hey, are you okay?" he suddenly asked.

Balthazar waved the concern away with his hand, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, by the way. " Dave nodded. "Any time."

Though Balthazar would probably never admit it, he was proud of Dave. It took courage and ingenuity to come here with the 'coils, and with Becky already accomplishing what they could not.

But then the two sorcerers felt it. The Rising.

"We're too late!" Dave said hurrying towards where the sorceress was casting the wicked spell. Balthazar followed as close behind has he could.

Then, the power backlashed and Veronica fell. Dave mentally thanked Becky for helping. "Veronica!" Balthazar cried and leaped to her side, lifting her gently. He ran his thumb along her neck and felt the steady beat of two pulses.

Dave stood by awkwardly. "Is she... uh..." he asked, trying to be tactful, bless him.

Balthazar shook his head. "They are both still with us," he corrected. Then he took a deep breath and moved his hands from her forehead to his own, his ring glowing. All his strength, all of his own training, had been saved for this moment. He had to succeed in bringing Morgana to his own body. He had to give his loved ones a chance! He bent his head and gave his beloved one last, lingering kiss and felt Morgana's soul being ripped from Veronica's body.

He gasped a breath as he pulled away, and breathed in Morgana's essence. He gasped in pain as the vengeful soul aimed a vicious kick at his broken ribs. "Ahh!" he moaned. Veronica opened her dark eyes, and they filled with horror.

"Balthazar! What have you done?" she demanded in her lovely accent. He heaved himself to his feet. "The same thing you did... for me," he grunted.

He tossed the grimhold that he had been clutching to to Dave. "Remember your promise- you would do whatever it takes to destroy Morgana," he told his apprentice. He could tell from Dave's expression that the promise was pretty much a moot point, and he was right.

"No! I'm not going to lock you in this thing!" the boy protested. Veronica stood. "Neither am I," she said.

Balthazar lost his mind. His lungs were on fire, his ribs in acid, and he was sure his spine wasn't in good condition. He could feel his lips moving, could hear the double tone to his voice, and his eyesight took on a blue tint. "How sweet," the sorcerer said evilly.

No! He could feel Morgana escaping. He stumbled back and collapsed on the steps, trying to regain control. He opened his eyes moments later and was lifted by Veronica to see Dave standing still and Morgana in a hideous half-form.

Veronica had to get out of here! Dave was going to get himself killed for nothing. His body couldn't possibly be a shield against the powerful enemy for long, and it would take much longer than that for Balthazar to regain his strength.

"Now we end this," Morgana said, forming a fire ball. Balthazar's life flashed before his eyes- all of his centuries passed by in seconds. Only three images remained: Veronica, Dave, and Merlin. He had failed Merlin, lost Veronica, and now would kill Dave _and_ Veronica.

"NO!" he shouted and lurched forward, though he knew he could do nothing. It couldn't end like this for his love or his apprentice. They were too good, too deserving. Dedicated, strong, and dying in a park without anyone to notice or care.

The fire burst forward and Balthazar closed his eyes, blocking death's bullet with the age-old coping mechanism: if I can't see it, it isn't real.

But nothing hit and he looked up in wonder. Then pride filled his features. Dave stood there, his ring-less hands open and _blocking Morgana's spell_. Dave looked back to his master. "No ring," he said as though he couldn't believe it himself.

Balthazar was filled with pride- his apprentice had become the Prime Merlinian, accomplishment- he had found and trained Merlin's heir, and hope- they had magic, now! Even if Veronica was still too weak from containing Morgana, even if Balthazar was dead on his feet (or knees, as the case was), Dave could and would fight on.

"It is you," Balthazar said with a fierce sense of rightness. Let his apprentice see how far they had come together. He managed to stand beside his beloved and his apprentice. He would _not_ kneel before this Morganian!

Dave let the shield drop, forgetting that Morgana was waiting. "Fools!" she cried with glee and aimed three plasma bolts.

Veronica and Dave managed to block fairly successfully, but Balthazar struggled to make it in time. He took a hard hit. He was back on his knees. _Idiot, Dave! Pay attention!_ He growled. Then he saw Morgana aim for the girl, to torture Balthazar a minute longer, the sorcerer was sure. "Veronica!" He shouted in warning and leaped in the line of fire... his shield didn't make it. His last conscious thought was, _Dave, save her. Don't let her die. Please._

His mouth couldn't move. He lay there on the pavement in sheer agony for a second, and then the world went dark.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. To Limbo and Back

**I stilll own nothing! Sadness. But at least the majority of the content in this chapter is original material, lol. **

He looked around. It was dark, but he could see. Balthazar looked up and could see nothing. He looked at the ground and appeared to be on some flat, misty surface that had no temperature or texture.

Then, he saw Merlin. "Master!" he called out. Merlin turned and smiled. "Welcome, Balthazar. It's been a long time," the old man said. Balthazar rushed over and grinned. "Too long. Thank you, by the way, for that eagle. It saved my life."

Merlin chuckled. "Oh, that wasn't me. It was your apprentice... Dave, I believe it is? He didn't know it, but between the contraption awaiting commands and his urge to rescue you, it worked like a charm... better than, I should say."

Balthazar blinked. "Dave sent it? I'll have to thank him when..."

Merlin sighed and rested a hand on his own apprentice's shoulder. "You did your best and put up a good fight, my boy. Let's leave the world to the next generation now."

Balthazar collapsed into a sitting position, and Merlin sat beside him. "We were so close, Merlin!" he said, "I was expecting death- I was prepared. But I got my hopes up when Dave showed his magic... I shouldn't have, I guess," Balthazar winced.

Merlin smiled a sympathetic smile. "I understand. I was winning against Morgana until Maxim stepped in. A horrid feeling, isn't it?"

Balthazar bowed his head before looking to Merlin. "Why are you here? Is this all there is? Where's Leonard, Jaime, and William? All the others who died for the Cause?"

Merlin gave a knowing little smirk. "They are waiting. They were here at one point, and they were met by those they missed the most. Those guided the newly-dead to the Path of Temptation, and all followed to the pearly gates. I'm here to guide you."

Balthazar gazed at him queerly. "Path of Temptation... It exists?" he asked. Merlin nodded. "And I do believe you'd like to go there... I've recently been alerted that a third fork in the road had come. See?"

Three roads spread out across the empty expanse. One had screams in the distance, but was otherwise peaceful looking. The path to Hell. The second was dark, but music played. The third was dimly-lit, cloudy, and he could hear someone familiar... Something he missed."

"That's not good enough," it said.

Balthazar turned to Merlin. "That's Dave!" he said. Merlin nodded. "Yes, my dear apprentice. It is. As you know, life isn't easy. You have the option to brave the dark and come to the light, or to see one last light before the eternal dark. Either way, it's your choice. But apparently, you have a third option people rarely have. I didn't."

Balthazar remembered the years without Veronica. The defeat when he thought the Rising would happen despite everything. He remembered the pain of physical wounds. He remembered all the hardships of training- on both ends of the equation. The search for the Prime Merlinian filled his mind. He looked at his master, who was already heading down the darker path.

He almost followed. It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it at all.

But then...

"With all you're stupid rules!" he heard.

"And you're old man shoes!" Balthazar smiled. Yes, the bane of his poor apprentice's existence.

"And you constantly saving me with that look in your eyes." his eyebrows shot up. He didn't know Dave had a soft spot for his master- he'd only been with him for a little over three days!

"Come on!

Balthazar knew the sound of defeat when he heard it. The sound of his apprentice giving his all brought Balthazar the memories of pride, hope, love, wonder, and everything else life brought him. He waved to Merlin, who nodded. This was the right choice.

"Come on!" Dave's voice rings out down the path.

With the energy of a young boy, Balthazar Blake sprinted down the path. The rain gave way to chilling winds, and still he ran. He got heavier and it got more painful with each step, but still he ran. He had to. "Come...on."

Then, a block appeared in his way. He pushed against the block. Dave was giving up, he didn't have a lot of time!  
>It gave way, and he opened his eyes. His side was killing him, and he wondered if he will be able to do much for a while, but his eyes focused on Dave, who's eyes filled with disbelief and hope.<p>

"I had a dream," Balthazar began, " that you were insulting me, Dave. Repeatedly." Dave glanced up at Veronica and said, "That's pretty weird, huh?  
>Balthazar snorted. "No, it kind of makes sense."<p>

Dave laughed, giddy with relief. "Yeah." Then, he began to manipulate his master's hand. It took Balthazar a second to realize when Dave was doing.

Dave had placed the necklace meant for Veronica in the man's hand. It was a sign that he wouldn't fulfill that last request- Balthazar would.

"Thank you," he whispered. Dave smiled. "Welcome back, old man."

Veronica rushed to Balthazar and helped him to his feet. "You're here," she said in amazement.

She saw the necklace and helped him put it on. Then they reunited with a kiss. After several minutes, they broke off and they watched a steel eagle fly off with two figures on it. Then she turned to Balthazar. "Where does it hurt?" she asked

Balthazar sighed and pointed to the left side of his rib cage. She helped him sit on the steps and used Dave's circle. He gasped as the bones mended themselves. The gash resealed. The blood flow stopped. He smiled at the release from pain. "Thank you, Veronica," he said.

She blinked and sagged. "Anytime, my love."

Balthazar caught her as she began to fall back, and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to his car. She opened her eyes and laughed a small chuckle. "Well, it looks like you have been busy, Balthazar. I do not even know what this is!"

Balthazar merely shook his head and said, "It's a mode of transportation, called a car. Of course, Dave's Tesla coil usually isn't on the hood, but that's about the only difference."  
>Veronica smiled and said, "You always were the one up to date on the latest fashions. Even during the war you would go to the nearest town to buy the newest scabbard or hear the latest gossip."<p>

Balthazar chuckled as he slipped into the driver's seat. "Don't go telling Dave that- it wouldn't keep the master figure in a very good place!"

Veronica laughed, and then quieted. "David... Dave. He does remind me of Merlin to some extent. His focus on the sciences led him to win against Morgana, He did not allow himself any distraction, and he is very powerful. He also adores you, Balthazar."

Balthazar glanced at Veronica for a second. "Me? I suppose. We have our differences though."

Veronica nodded. "As did you and Merlin. I _still_ remember that fight you two had about allowing Maxim to train with me. You were so worried."

Balthazar said, "I don't know if you remember, but Maxim isn't on our side anymore."

Veronica's eyes widened. "What?"

Balthazar's eyes looked studiously at the road. "He betrayed us that night, Veronica. He allowed Merlin to be killed, he stole the Rising spell, he tried to kill me, and he was here tonight. He _would_ have killed me, if Dave hadn't shown up."

Veronica let out a gasp of disbelief. "I assumed so much. Oh, Balthazar, I am sorry. But no matter. We cannot all win in the end."

Balthazar knew she was hiding her grief, knew it because that was what he would have done, if he hadn't grieved centuries ago. "Well, I agree that Dave is a lot like Merlin, though he can be a true idiot sometimes. Look at how he showed up today! He didn't think he had any magic, the idiot!"

Veronica knew that her beloved was covering up worry with anger- again. "Do not be angry because he wanted to help you. He saved your life at least twice tonight. He is brilliant. He moved these snake-like things up into those glowing posts, and plasma came out and held Morgana while he fired his own plasma bolts. How ingenious!

He is also very protective of you. I was never so scared of a sorcerer as I was of him when I saw that look in his eyes as he faced Morgana. Mind you, I only caught a glimpse, and my main attention was on you. And then later, he shot plasma bolts _in to your heart_. I was worried that he would kill you again! But he did the impossible."

Balthazar didn't look at her. "Yes, he did."

Then, they reached the lab, Balthazar parked the car and guided Veronica inside, realizing the state the lab was in. He looked at his beautiful beloved.

"Veronica, we weren't exactly focused on cleaning but-" he began. She put a finger to his lips. "Balthazar, I have camped with Merlin in swamps, ditches, and on the banks of a river. This is nothing."

Balthazar smiled at Veronica's practicality and then took her to his bedroom that he had built into the lab. They lay down and Balthazar drifted off into an undisturbed sleep.

**R&R and I'll send you a virtual happy-face!**


	3. Attack

**I should be awarded a gold star for 3 chapters in 1 night! I'm just kidding, the real gold star goes to all the awesome people who really own this world! Thanks for letting me borrow them :)**

The next morning, Balthazar awoke and turned his head to look at his beautiful Veronica. She was still asleep. Sunlight danced in her dark hair, and her peaceful face put a smile on his face. He leaned over and stroked her cheek lightly with his finger, before carefully getting out of their bed without waking her.

He used a quick cleaning spell to get the blood off his clothes, and picked up a few things here and there in the lab including pop, pizza, and tea packets.

He half expected Dave to be there already, but he shrugged it off. After all, Dave was with Becky, and the boy was careless at best.

Balthazar quickly prepared breakfast, and set up a table for the two of them to eat at. As soon as the smell of pancakes permeated the air, Veronica awoke.

"Balthazar- you did not have to go to so much trouble," she admonished. He merely smiled and handed her a plate.

It was a companionable silence, until Dave showed up, shouting. "Balthazar! Balthazar!"

Balthazar stared up at Dave, who was looking around frantically. "I'm right here, Dave. What is it?" Balthazar asked, annoyed. But annoyance became alarm when he saw Dave's eyes- they were a smoky ice blue, unlike his normal brown.

"Balthazar! Where are you?" Dave shouted as he ran down the stairs. Veronica stepped towards the scared apprentice. "David! What is wrong?" she demanded as she held the boy by his shoulders.

Dave met Veronica's eyes. "I... Veronica, Balthazar's missing! I just saw Horvath leaving here, and Balthazar's not here, and I have to find him! I have to!"

Balthazar stepped toward Dave and said, "Dave! I'm right here!"

Dave never looked away from Veronica. "Please, Veronica! What did Horvath do?"

"Listen to me, David. Balthazar is standing right next to you. You can't hear, feel or see him for some reason, but he is right here. Horvath cast a spell on you, but he was never in here. Please calm down!"

Dave didn't look convinced, but he took a deep breath. "Why would he do that?"

Veronica glanced at Balthazar, but then said, "I would think that he has placed an impulse or other spell upon you in order to accomplish a yet unrevealed goal."

Dave blinked, and said, "How do I know you're not an illusion?"  
>Balthazar said, "Tell him to focus on searching the room with his mind. Tell him to concentrate on feeling nothing."<p>

Veronica nodded and repeated Balthazar's instructions. Dave still look nervous, but closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I... I can feel two lives in the room," the apprentice said after several tense seconds. Veronica nodded. "That's really good, David. Now, I know I have not known you that long but you must trust me that Balthazar is here."

Dave nodded again, and leaned against the tesla-coil cage, taking deep breaths. Veronica pulled her beloved aside and dragged him to Balthazar's _Incantus. _

"How can we reverse the spell?" Veronica asked urgently. Balthazar flipped through the ancient book, but found nothing.

"Maybe I could call the circle with him inside and renew our oath..." Balthazar mused, "But that may only work temporarily. Long term? I have no idea."

Veronica nodded and glanced at the door before asking, "Why would Max- Horvath want to confuse David so utterly?"

Balthazar shrugged. "We can find out later... _after_ Dave's recovered. I want to test our oath before I ask you to enter his mind and see what's causing the disturbance."

"A classic diagnostic may be in order, Balthazar," Veronica agreed, "But I think we should consult with your apprentice before attempting any remedy."

Balthazar glanced at his apprentice before gesturing for his beloved to proceed.

"David? Balthazar wants to try renewing your Oath. Could you please step into the circle?" Veronica asked. Dave looked up at her, startled.

"Yeah, sure. Should I call it up?" he asked as he moved into position. Veronica shook her head and said, "No, Balthazar will do that once he enters, as he did when you first took the Oath."

Dave nodded, and waited impatiently until Veronica inclined her head and Balthazar raised his arms at once, calling green fire from the circle. With that flash of light, Dave turned suddenly, and face Balthazar, calling out the older man's name.

Balthazar nodded, and said, "I'm going to release the cirlce, Dave. Hold on."

And just as the fire died, so did Dave's eyesight. The brown eyes clouded up rapidly, and Dave crumpled to the floor with his head in his hands.

"What the heck is going on?" the apprentice moaned. Veronica sat on a stool and said, "We are going to figure it out, David. Now, Balthazar and I want to try an old spell that I learned back when I was first apprenticed. I am going to enter your mind as a foreign body and look clinicly to see what is causing the problems you are experiencing. Do I have your permission, David?"

Dave nodded uncertainly, and before he knew it he wanted to gag and shove away and do anything to remove the wrongness he felt in his brain. He wanted to claw at his skull until he removed it, but he held very still for ten seconds, and the presecence was gone.

"You did very well, David. I know that it is not a comfortable means of diagnosing a spell, though it is an effective one. Horvath has not placed a spell on your eyes, but on your mind. Balthazar's life force is being warped by a slight change in the electromagnetic impulses of your brain. I do not feel comfortable attempting to right the wrong, because somehow Horvath has used a signalling spell to tell the impulses when to, ah, skip a beat. Balthazar will have to go in and fix it, because it recognizes him. It is dangerous, because we are not sure what it is, precisely. Are you willing to go forward with this procedure?" Veronica asked Dave quietly. Balthazar's grim face told her all she needed to know about how dangerous the spell could be, and she had an urgent tone in her voice as she spoke.

Dave nodded at once. "Whatever you have to do, do it."

Balthazar knelt in front of Dave and touching his head for skin contact, not that Dave felt it. And then they both passed out.

**Please remember to R&R to make a young fanatic happy!**


	4. Undo the Spell

**Hey, guys! I am so, so, SO sorry about how late this update is! I got a major case of writer's block :/ **

**Anyway, if any of you readers have input onto where this story could go next, I am more than willing to hear it! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

"Balthazar!" Veronica lunged for her beloved, wrenching him away in hopes to rouse him. But the man remained limp in her arms.

Several minutes later, when Veronica had returned to Balthazar's side with cool water, Dave's eyes opened. They were brown again, and Veronica's met them with a mixture of relief and concern. "You can see him now?" she asked urgently. Dave nodded and moved to kneel beside him once more.

"He, he entered my mind, and I began to shut down... He did something and I felt better instantly. We could...Almost talk or something. I don't know, but he told me that he had quarantined the spell and dispersed it into him. I... I thought about that it might hurt him, but he said it would be okay...Then I opened my eyes... Veronica, I think it's killing him... I think that Horvath... that Horvath wanted that," Dave said.

Veronica nodded and then thrust herself into his mind, intent on taking the spell herself. She found his body shutting down as the spell rampaged and destroyed his DNA signature. Dave watched Veronica faint and knew what she had done. Quickly he did the only thing he could think of: he ran towards his Incantus. As fast as he could and flipped through it until he opened to a page that sounded useful. The magical handbook called it a Purging spell.

"Woah," Dave said under his breath as he read. It was dangerous, but he had to try. Balthazar's eyes began to flutter open in time to see Dave bent over Veronica's still form casting the complex spell.

Any other apprentice would have been unable to supply the direction and will needed to find only the spell or poison that needed to be removed and quarantine it, but Dave persevered and after a few tense moments, he sagged back. Veronica's eyes opened and a single orb of energy hovered where Dave had left it. Balthazar grabbed onto Veronica, who merely looked at him.

"I am fine, Balthazar," she said softly. Balthazar's eyes narrowed for a second before he sighed in relief and turned to his apprentice. "That purging spell was risky, Dave. I'm glad it worked at all, let alone correctly!"

Dave nodded. "I know it was a risk, but Balthazar, I couldn't just let her die!"

Balthazar nodded and then got to his feet. "Okay, fun's over. It's time to figure out what happened to Horvath."

Dave let out a breath and said, "When I saw him, he was at the lab door. He saw me, and ran off towards his car. I cast a stray plasma bolt at him, but I was worried enough about you two that I came running in here... All I could see was Veronica looking at me and a plate on the table... I couldn't see you and I was suddenly sure that Horvath had somehow stolen the grimhold with you in it."

Balthazar frowned. "Were you worried or panicked before you came inside?"

Dave thought for an instant and then said, "Worried... But as soon as I came in, I knew something had gone wrong, even though there was no evidence of a fight or anything."

Balthazar nodded to himself and then said, "Then the spell was on the door- Horvath must have known you would be the first person to cross the entrance."

Dave sighed. "So I'm yet again the weak link. Isn't that just wonderful?"

Veronica placed one hand on his shoulder. "No, not the weak link. Not even the most were merely going to be in the right place at the right time for his needs."

Dave gave her an unconvinced smile and turned to Balthazar. "So now what do we do?"

Balthazar's brow furrowed in thought for a second before he said, "Track him, I suppose. He has your ring- something I would dearly love to get back into Merlinian hands- as well as other power that he has stolen."

It was Dave's turn to frown. "No, he doesn't. Just the cane and my ring... At least, that's all that was glowing this morning."

Balthazar glanced at his apprentice, but didn't question him. "Maybe the other two focuses shorted out when you electrocuted him. At any rate, he is still too powerful to be taken head on until Veronica and I are fully recovered... So I guess just wear wards and stay near Becky."

Dave's eyes widened as he remembered how his girlfriend had been used against him once by Horvath. "Wards?"

Veronica stepped forward. "Magical shields. Here, hold still. I will set some for you." Dave tensed as he waited for something to happen, but he didn't feel anything- not even when Veronica smiled and looked at him. "You are done. Try not to confront Horvath, but they should protect you mostly."

Dave nodded and ran out the door with the cell phone already at his ear, shouting a "Thanks, Veronica!" over his shoulder.


End file.
